The Fragility of Normalcy
by Trampsy
Summary: Screams and explosions were the sounds of crumbling civilization. By the end of the third day, you were dead, surviving, or soon to be dead. Friends, family, and even enemies died alike during those three days of terror. B26 AU


**This was re-uploaded because I made some minor changes. So enjoy~**

* * *

_Screams and explosions were the sounds of crumbling civilization. By the end of the third day, you were dead, surviving, or soon to be dead. Friends, family, and even enemies died alike during those three days of terror. But that wasn't the worst of it, hideous disfigured creatures started appearing and eating the survivors. Bodies covering the ground, at night it was best to be in a small spot with a very few amount of people. You get use to the smell of blood and rotting flesh, as long as you found somewhere to hide from these things. They were called the Dark Ones, for their aversion to the daylight. Sometimes it seemed like would be better to be dead and out of this world then suffer this horrible nightmare. My name is Fran, I am a 16 year old boy, and this is the story of how I died._

* * *

I sighed heavily; the smell of the fallen city was of burnt bodies, fresh blood, and rotting flesh. Pulling the surgical mask, that had a drawing of a frog on the front, up over my nose, I pull the Rifle higher on my shoulder and kept a wary eye out for any shuffling or sign of movement. My shoulder length vibrant green haired tied in a ponytail to keep it back and out of the way so I could see.

"Froggy, this way. There is a super market this way… hopefully they will have some food…" My blonde travel partner, Belphegor spoke. He had saved me during the first day when I had tripped a fallen. I was about to be run over by a car out of control and he yanked me out of the way and with him to the side of the road. The car had hit my mother, father, and older sister and killed them. After that I stuck with him when he had stolen motorcycle and pulled me on. We had hid out of the city into one of the farm houses that seemed to be vacant. We hid out there for three days, but that is when the monsters came. We were lucky they had guns or we wouldn't have survived the first night. We left that morning and hurried to the nearest city and raided a gun store and grabbed enough food as we could carry, changed our outfits and grabbed some masks. When we refilled the motorcycle with as much gas as possible and some extra gasoline cans, we left the city on to the next place to hide. It was always just us. It was easier that way. We didn't need a big car, we had something that was small and could easily be maneuvered and could go really quick. As we sped along the long road, I stared up at the sky. The blue sky that displayed innocence in a ravaged world, it was oddly disheartening. I sighed once more, before we continued along the road, racing the sunset.

We continued down the road until the Motorcycle had broken down and left us on a destroyed highway that was once filled with cars and traffic. With a swift, angry kick to the bike, we continued down the road on foot. We needed to find some sort of shelter or we were dead when the sunsets.

I secured the mask around my mouth as the wind picked up and blew the sand around us. I looked up into the wind to see where we were heading, his eyes spotting an old police station not to off.

"Fake-prince, a police station. It's a little dangerous, but if we clear it out and bar it up for the night, we should be safe enough…." I spoke loud enough for my blonde, tiara wearing companion to hear. Who knows if he is a really was a prince as he claims to be. It doesn't really matter anymore, not in this hell at least.

"The prince isn't fake, peasant frog…" He spoke walking towards the Police Station. "But yes… that sounds like a good idea, Froggy."

A nod from him signaled our pace to speed up as we made it to the slightly damaged door. I pulled out a Desert Eagle from the gun hoister on my thigh and a flash light from my pocket and looked at Bel as he did the same. I slowly pushed open the door, glancing around trying to spot any sleeping monsters near the door.

With a glance back at Bel, I entered the foyer and glanced around, nodding as Belphegor went to the room on the left and I went to the one labeled 'Chief's Office'. A creak from the door as it opened and I looked around the room, trying to spot the demon creatures. I moved to search behind the desk and backing up from the large black furred beast lying asleep in front of me. I raised my gun to point at it, when the floor creaked loud as I shifted my weight. Red eyes narrowed upon me as its long tongue rolled out of its mouth. Stained teeth seem to smile at me as it got to its feet, and growled before it lunged at me. I quickly pulled the trigger in fear, but I released a scream of pain when its razor sharp teeth sunk into my shoulder. With a loud gunshot, the monster was off of me. Belphegor shot it once more, before helping me off the ground.

"The rest of the area is clean and we need to get this fixed up…" He spoke, leading me to another office and sat me down on the floor, before helping me take off my sweat jacket and shirt before cleaning it. The blond, fake-prince wrapped my shoulder before standing.

"You need to stay here… I will bar up the place…" Belphegor spoke, placing a blanket on me after helping me put a new shirt and sweatshirt on. He then stood and walked out of the office and returned in about a half an hour. He closed the door, and pushed the desk in front of the door so nothing could get in.

"We are good now…" Bel spoke, sitting next to me and getting in the blanket too. He pulled out some food and water for me and forced me to eat and drink it.

"I am not going to let you sleep yet, Froggy….Now stay awake…" Belphegor spoke, as reached into our bags and pulled out a mask and permanent markers and started drawing on of the masks. After he was finished he handed it to me. "There. Your other one was ruined…"

"Thanks, fake-prince…" I spoke, placing the mask around my neck and closing my eyes as Belphegor frowned.

"You better wake up later…." He spoke, frowned as he agreed to take the first watch. "So sleep for now…" And sleep, I did.

* * *

I awoke to the fake-prince shaking me softly, "Come on frog. It's my turn to sleep…."

With a soft yawn I nodded and sat up and he lied down under the blanket, next to me and fell asleep. I pulled out my two Desert Eagles and one 5mm handgun and sat them next to my sniper rifle that was next me. Through the hours that Belphegor was asleep; I cleaned and reloaded my guns as well as sharpened and cleaned my two combat knives.

All the while, remembering a time before the world's fatal ending. I would have gotten up for School and met up with my friends Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome. I would have had made fun and messed with MM as she tried to get Mukuro to go on a date with her. I would have gotten more A's to boost my 4.0 in school.

Then heading home, I would of played a few games with my older brother Mammon and if I lost I would end up owing my brother money, since he forces me to pay for everything; even though I would eventually find a way around it. Then my mother would get home from her job and I would be making dinner, since my mom is a single mother. We would then sit in the living room, eating, as we watched a ridiculous movie. Eventually heading to bed and repeating the day over on the next day. But now I live every day running from monsters with Belphegor, and I have to say. I like it. I would have preferred to meet him not during the end of the world, but this was good too.

I sigh as the sun started rising, knowing we would have to get up and travel down the broken highway again hoping to find another shelter. Where we were heading we didn't know, but we knew we couldn't stay here.

I woke Belphegor quickly and handed him something to eat as I munched on a protein bar. We need to move today.

"Come on Fake-Prince…. Let's go…The sun is rising…" I spoke, standing and grabbing my stuff ignoring the pain in my shoulder as I hoisted my weapons up on my own shoulder. I shook my head to ignore the pain. Bel had gotten up and nodded at me, grabbing all his stuff and fixing the tiara on his head before moving the desk and we headed out of the build. I pulled the mask back up over my mouth a nose and the sweatshirt hood over my head as my companion did the same.

It was hours we walked, stopping a few times to drink a little bit of water and rest our feet before we continued on, when we finally saw a city in the distance. We continued until we got into and shocked to see people walking around it, they were trading items in make shift stalls. I looked around in relief as well as happiness to see other people. The people spotted us and two came forward holding guns.

"Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada… I run this shelter and camp…" One of the men spoke, coming forward and shaking our hands.

"I am Belphegor and this is Fran…" Bel spoke, introducing us and shaking the man's hand before I did the same.

"Here… you two look exhausted and hungry…" He led them into an underground base. "This use to be an old science research facility, it's self-sufficient as well… It grows its own food… so this is our rescue camp. We will take you to a room, you two will have to share… I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all… it's nice to have a room at all…" Belphegor spoke, walking into the room Tsunayoshi opened for us.

"Dinner is at 6… then lock in is at 8:30. It's when we block all contact from the outside world off and keep this place safe… You two can rest till then…." Tsunayoshi spoke, before turning to leave the room. "If either of you need anything, please come find me…" With that, he left with a silver haired man about the other's age. I closed the door and Belphegor went to the bathroom to shower as I took off my sweat shirt and scratch slightly at the bite on my shoulder, It was beginning to bother me, but I shrugged it off as I laid on the bed.

* * *

I awoke in the morning to a burning searing sensation in my shoulder where that thing had snuck its teeth into me. I slipped into the bathroom, sighing when I realized we had missed dinner, but it didn't matter, we needed the sleep more than the food. Taking my sleeping shirt off, I examined the bite which was pretty much healed by now. But black spidery vein like lines ran from the wound down my shoulder, my right arm, my back, and slightly up my neck. My eyes had slight bags underneath them, as if I haven't slept in days.

I frowned at it; this definitely didn't look good for me. Maybe it got infected, but then it wouldn't have healed like it did. I shrugged washing my shoulder in cold water in hopes it would dull the burning, but to no avail. Retrieving my shirt, I slid it on and walked back into the shared room. I glanced towards the door when a knock occurred; I strolled over to it and opened it up quietly. A woman with brown hair informed me that breakfast was ready; I thanked her once before moving over and shaking the blond, getting him out of bed.

"Come on, fake-prince…. It is time to eat…." I spoke, to which he growled, sat up, and glared at me through his long bangs.

"Yeah yeah, you're lucky I won't dissect you, frog…." Bel spoke, pointing a knife at me. I shrugged and threw on my frog sweatshirt and pulled the frog hood up as I waited for Belphegor to changed and follow me down to the dining hall. When we arrived, we grabbed food and sat down by ourselves, ignoring the other people who tried to greet us.

Neither of us were any good with dealing with other people anymore. I was always monotone and blank of expression, while he was a maniacal insane prince who developed the nick name '_Prince of the Ripper,' _for his love of killing things. But surprisingly enough, we got along very well.

A scream erupted from the corner as the silver haired man from earlier and another one with short white hair grabbed a man and was pulling him away from the wife who was held back by a girl with brown hair. Belphegor and I moved to get up to stop it when a man stopped them and shook his head.

"He was bitten by one of those creatures… he will become like them in a few days… He needs to be thrown out…" The man spoke, looking at them. "If he was changing they drag them out and shoot them and dump the bodies in the river…."

We nodded dumbly sitting down across from each other. I pushed the food away from me, I couldn't eat now. Knowing, I was going to become one of those things. I looked off to the white wall, feeling sick. Bel had walked over to me and helped me up, and led me back to the room. I sat on the bed, staring blankly at the white ground, while my blonde partner locks the door after shutting it, he quickly check around the room with recording equipment, when he found he sat next to me.

"We will leave tomorrow, get away from here… I won't let them throw you out on your own…." Bel spoke looking at me and obviously trying to hide how desperate he was. I bit my lip in pain.

"But, Bel…. You could die coming out with me when I am changing…." I spoke, thinking. "And I could try to change you after wards…. I can't have that…"

"I don't care… we are leaving tonight…. We won't let them split us apart… we have survived this far… we still can…." He spoke, looking at me with a determined face. I smiled weakly and nodded.

* * *

As the day passed, we tried to act as normal as possible while getting everything ready to leave tonight. It was eight which meant we had thirty minutes to make it to the exit before they closed it up for the night. When we got towards the exit, the brown haired leader was standing there his arms crossed as he looked at us.

"Now where do you think you are going?" he spoke, surveying us with a slight glare. "Gokudera, Mukuro grab the green haired one… Ryohei, Yamamoto grab the blond…." He commanded as I was pulled away from Bel. I fought against the people, pulling me away from Bel.

"Bel!" I spoke, as he fought against Ryohei and Yamamoto trying to get back to me.

"Let him go!" He snapped, trying to fight them off.

"Check the green haired one… From a tip, I believe he is infected…." Tsuna spoke, with a glare. He observed as they pulled up my shirt and looked at the bite. "Alright… Take him away. Belphegor… as an un-infected you must stay here. We need clean people to continue the human race. I will not let you go die for this thing…" I was pulled away from my only friend as they dragged me away, from the struggling blond who was desperately trying to get back to me.

I was dragged out of the base and forced to the nearest river, which was turning and churning angrily, like the hell I always imagined. The next thing I knew was a shove and I couldn't breathe or see where I was going, water was consuming me as I was left to the mercy of the river. I felt the consciousness leaving my body as my eyes closed and couldn't get any air. I felt at ease as I accepted my fate, at least Bel was safe.

* * *

_Cough…. Cough…Whimper…. _I felt something nudging my side. How… I thought I died…. I kept coughing up the water as I heard the thing next to me whine. When I got myself under control, I opened my eyes to see one of the monsters looking at me. It whimpered and nudged him, trying to get me stand. I crawled weakly over to the water and looked into the river which was much calmer. The right side of my face was completely back, the once white part of my eye was now dark black, my green eyes standing out against it. I looked down at my hands and my bare chest; Black spider veins had covered the complete right side of my body as it stretched the left.

I looked at my reflection in fear and horror at what I had become. No wonder people feared the infected, we were terrifying. The monster nudged me to stand, helping me stand and led me over to a nearby cave. He or she, I didn't know, led me into the back where a bunch of leaves laid as if for a nest. It nudged me again to lie down, which I followed before it laid around me. It cocooned me in its warmth, as I watched my nails grow longer and feral and my skin to continue going black, I succumbed to the dark black abyss.

* * *

The blond sat on his bed, unable to leave the room, unable to rescue the frog, unable to do anything. Tsuna treated the clean as cattle, making sure that the clean ones never left or got injured.

'_Why didn't I continue on? Why didn't I just pass through this place…? Then at least would have died with the frog…. And not in this hell…._' Belphegor thought to himself his eyes closed as he held the frog mask close to him. He sighed to himself, glaring at the ground. 'Why didn't I fight harder…?'

He stood up when an explosion shook the building. Gun shots rang throughout the base, as shouts rang from people trying to organize. Bel was able to push the door open and took off down the hallway towards the explosion.

* * *

A big black creature growled as it stood on top of the rubble after it destroyed the door. Its hair pitch black with a tint of green, his teeth razor sharp, tentacles that were made of bones were out of his back attacking who all dared to get close, its claws ripped concrete from the ground, as it charged forward, its bright green eyes showed no mercy as it ripped apart men and women alike. But it didn't stop to finish the people; it seemed to be searching for something as it took off down the hallway. Ignoring the pain of bullets and stuff being thrown at it, it charged on, leaving dents in the ground because of the big massive paws.

Its blood trailed behind it as it shook his head, sniffing around before its eyes narrowed and it took off down a hallway to the left. The people who stood in its way were eradicated and thrown against walls by the bones from its back.

* * *

Belphegor hurried down the hallway trying to find out what was going on when a large monster was running towards him at full speed. The blond quickly pulled some knives out of his pocket and threw them at the large beast running towards him. It struck but the Dark One didn't let up its chase. The prince quickly took down the hallway trying to get away from it, while tossing knives behind him to slow it down.

He was quickly yanked off the ground; his eyes that were covered by blond hair looked down at the bone like tentacle around his waist. He struggled to remove it, but it held on to him tight as he made a dash for an exit. It refused to let the blond get hurt as it ran around away from the people until he made it out of the large building and into the woods taking Bel with it.

After a bit of running and struggling, they arrived at a large cave where the monster stumbled in setting Bel down on the leafy bed. The wolf like monster laid its head on Bel's lap, its eyes staring up at Belphegor with not hunger or rage, but seemingly peace.

Belphegor looked down at the thing with a frowned, slowly reaching into his pocket to pull out a knife. He held it above the creature ready to kill it when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He leaned over and grabbed it picking it up; when he opened his hand a frog necklace stared back up at him. The blonde looked between the necklace and the wolf monster until the realization hit. The monster was Fran. His green haired comrade and partner was the Dark One that risked life or death to come get him again.

"Fran…." Bel spoke, softly stroking its head softly before hugging it close. When he pulled away his hands were covered in blood, "No… no no no no…Fran, you can't die now... I just got you back… Why won't you stay with the prince?" He spoke, freaking out as Fran, now the wolf, breathed heavily, his eyes closing.

"Fran… The Prince commands you stay with him…Don't die…Don't leave the Prince alone…."


End file.
